1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise recommending system, and more particularly, to a merchandise recommending system for deriving recommended merchandise through a multiple image search and a method thereof, in which image characteristic information is extracted through a text search or an image search, thereby deriving recommended merchandise.
2. Background of the Related Art
Techniques related to a conventional merchandise recommending system include Korea Laid-open Patent No. 2005-0017534 (Custom tailored apparel recommending system using avatar apparel purchase information, hereinafter, referred to as a “prior art”), and a plurality techniques has been patent applied and registered.
The custom tailored apparel recommending system of the prior art comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, an Internet server for driving and managing an Internet site that provides avatar decoration services and apparel recommendation services to users, a shopping mall apparel information collection server for collecting apparel merchandise information on apparel sold at a plurality of Internet apparel shopping malls operating on the Internet, an avatar apparel information management server for collecting avatar apparel purchase information according to use of the avatar decoration services, an apparel recommendation server for providing the apparel recommendation services that analyzes apparel purchase preference of avatar decoration service users who use the avatar apparel purchase information, searches for apparel that is closely related to the apparel purchase preference from the apparel merchandise information, and recommends real apparel that is suitable for user's taste, and a database for storing the avatar apparel purchase information, apparel merchandise information, and apparel purchase preference information.
As described above, if a user purchases avatar apparel on the Internet to decorate an avatar to be looked like him or herself, the prior art provides custom tailored apparel recommendation services suitable for the user through the avatar apparel purchase information. However, since the user is recommended with apparel according thereto after decorating the avatar, there is a problem in that the range of apparel that the user can select is limited only to avatar apparel.
In addition, in the prior art, since user's apparel preference can be confirmed only through the avatar apparel purchase information, the avatar decoration services should be used in order to provide the custom tailored apparel recommendation services, and thus there is a problem in that additional costs and time are required.
Meanwhile, although an avatar presently used in cyberspace represents a user in the cyberspace, the user is represented through icons including accessories, apparel, or the like rather than being realistically represented through the user's body shape, tastes, and features. Therefore, even though the user is recommended with apparel suitable for the user's taste based on the avatar apparel, it cannot be determined whether the recommended apparel is suitable for the user (buyer).
In other words, there is a problem in that although the user purchases apparel based on the user's preference, it cannot be confirmed in advance whether the purchased apparel is suitable for the user's body shape.